Sexy Calendrier
by melinn
Summary: OS pour le concours bloody Valentine Bella Swan est photographe et doit réalisé les clichés pour un futur calendrier Attention Lemon


**Alors soignez indulgente c'est mon premier écrit voici mon OS pour le concours bloody valentine**

**Cas : sexy calendrier**

**Avocat de la défense : moi la catastrophe ambulante**

**Suspects : Bella et Edward**

**Responsabilité tout à SM et moi j'ai fait mumuse avec**

**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

Sexy Calendrier

Je me présente : Bella Swan, 24 ans, célibataire (et oui pour le 14 février ça craint) et photographe pour le TPA's magazine (un équivalent du playboy masculin)...et accessoirement la fille la plus poisseuse de l'univers, un véritable boulet! (plaquée une semaine avant la saint valentin par cet australopithèque de Jacob) mais bon ça c'est une autre histoire...Ce weekend end c'est THE weekend end marathon, au programme? 12 mecs canons à photographier pour le calendrier 2010 du mensuel pour lequel je bosse! Le bonheur, je vais pouvoir mater, baver tout en bossant...N'ai-je pas précisé que je possède le meilleur métier du monde??Bon c'est pas le tout mais il faut que je me prépare, au risque d'être en retard...Il ne faudrait pas que je fasse trop patienter mes 6 beaux gosses du jour…

30 minutes plus tard, je suis lavée, habillée (avec un chemisier pourpre près du corps, un jean qui ne cache rien de mes courbes et mes éternelles Converse), coiffée (un chignon lâche qui laisse filtrer quelques mèches), maquillée (très léger pour mettre en valeur mes yeux chocolats) et prête à faire feu pour une journée excitante au possible...Une fois arrivée sur le plateau, je vois ma costumière Alice, une petite brunette tout mignonne branchée sur 100 000 volt tout le temps, préparer les différentes tenues et Rosalie, une superbe blonde qui pourrait être mannequin sans aucune difficulté, en train de maquiller Monsieur Janvier...Je m'installe, prépare mes appareils photos et mon ordi pour être opérationnelle à 100%. Et pendant ce temps là, Angela, mon assistante, règle les lumières et les différents décors du jour...Ca y est tout est prêt, on peut officiellement faire feu. J'appelle le premier mannequin...et que le spectacle commence!!!Monsieur Janvier, de son vrai nom Jasper, prend place avec pour tout vêtement une chaussette positionnée au niveau de son service 3 pièces...et beh il commence à faire chaud ici...Alice a fait dans le minimaliste, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire d'ailleurs car le petit (enfin façon de parler) et drôlement bien foutu...S'ils sont tous comme ça je ne réponds plus de moi à la fin de la journée...Je lui laisse prendre la pause au milieu de toute cette neige artificielle, il faut dire qu'il est très doué...il n'a vraiment pas besoin de mes directives, et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser vu le regard que ma costumière lui lance...J'en connais une qui ne va pas passer sa saint Valentin toute seule...Je finis avec Jasper et pendant que je télécharge les fichiers sur mon pc, Monsieur Février se prépare.

Dean arrive habillé, enfin si on peut le dire, dans une boite en chocolat en forme de cœur qui ne cache quasiment rien de son intimité... Il est un peu imbu de sa personne dans sa manière de poser mais il y a pas à dire il se laisse bien regarder, il a tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut et il connaît son job...Il prend vite ses marques dans le décor entouré de ballons rouges en forme de cœur et de Cupidon. C'est dommage que la production n'ait pas accordé l'idée d'Alice de le mettre en ange de l'amour car je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait bien joué. Mais la rédaction en chef avait peur qu'il soit trop habillé avec ça…Ce n'est pas faux d'ailleurs…J'en finis vite avec lui pour pouvoir m'occuper de Monsieur Mars avant ma pause déjeuner...

Ce dernier arrive avec un bouquet de fleurs qui est bien fourni, heureusement car de ce que j'ai pu voir de profil il n'y a pas grand chose à voir et pourtant ce Mike ce pavane comme un paon , lui je vais lui rabattre son caquet de suite...

Il s'avance vers moi, l'air sûr de lui avec un coté prédateur je le rembarre en lui désignant la scène du shoot remplie de fleurs et en le dirigeant sèchement pour bien qu'il comprenne qu'il ne m'intéresse pas du tout et que j'attends mieux aussi bien au niveau qualité physique que quantité et là il n'y a rien du tout. On dirait un petit chaton tout mouillé alors que les précédents gars étaient de majestueux lions…Rien à voir il ne joue pas dans la même catégorie qu'eux…Je ne comprends pas du tout le choix de la rédaction...Dommage que je n'ai pas le droit de mettre mon veto sur au moins un modèle…

Apres l'avoir expédié, j'englouti mon sandwich et me prépare pour Monsieur Avril... Il a une bonne bouille toute rigolote, un corps musclé à souhait, et son anatomie intime n'est cachée que par un string en forme de lapin et il porte même les oreilles...Emmett, et oui c'est son petit nom, n'éprouve aucune gène, il a l'air à l'aise et se laisse bien faire il prend même la pause du lapin pour nous faire rire, il y a pas à dire avec lui je me suis bien marrée...Avant de partir je le vois échanger son numéro avec Rosalie, encore une qui va bien lapiner ce soir...

Monsieur Mai vêtu de lunettes et d'un dossier s'installe sur son fauteuil de bureau pendant que j'ajuste mes outils...Eric est un peu plus âgé que mes précédents modèles mais il a un charme fou, un regard perçant et un sex appeal débordant...je vais avoir de quoi fantasmer lors de mes plaisirs solitaires ce soir...Il prend différentes positions, on a l'impression qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie...

L'après midi touche presque à sa fin et je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est rentrer pour prendre un bain chaud et retrouver Georges, mon deuxième vibro préféré (bah oui j'ai tellement usé Robert qu'il m'a lâché le lendemain de ma rupture avec l'autre sauvage (je sais j'ai trop de chance) j'ai dû me rabattre sur mon second choix. Il n'est pas aussi performant mais arrive quand même à m'amener au septième ciel c'est tout ce que je lui demande. Robert me manque, snifff, enfin bref, revenons en à nos moutons euh je veux dire à nos mannequins sexy du jour…).

Je suis tellement assoiffée à force de baver littéralement devant ces beaux mâles que je fais tomber mon sex on the beach qu'Alice vient de me préparer et me coupe en essayant de ramasser les verres brisés (quand je vous dis que j'ai la poisse) et là mon enfer personnel apparait pour m'aider à ramasser les dégâts...

Des yeux vert émeraudes, des cheveux savamment désordonnés, couleur cuivre, un sourire en coin à vous faire oublier votre nom, un torse juste musclé ce qu'il faut, une peau légèrement bronzée et un chapeau de paille sur ses bijoux de famille que j'aimerais beaucoup porter en moi...Monsieur Août (car vu la tenue qu'il porte le doute n'est pas permis) m'aide à me relever, remarque la goute de sang qui perle sur mon doigt, et lèche celui-ci d'une manière la plus érotique possible et à m'en faire mouiller ma culotte...

_help help on a perdu Bella, elle a rejoint le paradis des TPA où tous les plaisirs sont permis..._

Après un moment d'inactivité de ma part (qui a duré quoi 10 secondes, 10 minutes, 10 heures??), je reprends enfin vie, mon cerveau fonctionne et mon corps m'obéit...

Je lui susurre un merci inaudible (pathétique je suis pathétique) et il me répond avec son sourire en coin qui me fait fondre :

- "Il n'y a pas de quoi tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je m'appelle Edward, je suppose que tu es Bella la formidable photographe du TPA's magazine? Enchanté de faire ta connaissance...

- O-Oui, c'est moi...Moi-moi aussi (erfff un vrai boulet je suis vraiment nulle je n'arrive qu'à bafouiller...)"

Alice arrive pour me prévenir qu'Edward s'est trompé pour le jour du shoot et croyait qu'il passait aujourd'hui et non demain. Je décide alors de prendre quand même des clichés de lui mais après Monsieur Juin qui m'attends en montrant son impatience et ce de manière limite désagréable…

Pourtant c'est dommage car Démétri n'est pas mal, s'il n'avait pas l'ai aussi imbu de sa personne…Alice l'a habillé avec un gros tournesol pour caché son anatomie intime…Il n'y a pas à dire pour les idées de déguisement elle est très douée…Monsieur Juin s'installe au milieu de son champ de tournesol et prend des pauses assez avantageuses pendant que je le photographie…En même temps je sens Edward qui m'observe avec intensité…Son regard brûle ma peau et ça devient vraiment difficile de se concentrer avec lui dans les parages…Heureusement que Démétri connait son affaire…Après 15 minutes de travail, j'autorise Monsieur Juin à partir…

Et là il va s'en suivre la séance photo la plus difficile de mon existence…prendre des photos de mon dieu vivant ne va pas être une mince affaire enfin il faut surtout que j'arrive à rester concentrée…

Je rejoins Edward et lui demande de rejoindre la scène pour Août…sans bafouiller humm un miracle…Je le laisse prendre place pour le shoot pendant que Rosalie, Alice et Angela viennent me trouver pour m'annoncer qu'elles me laissent seule car elles ont des projets pour la soirée et vu qu'il est déjà 18h, elles aimeraient se préparer; je les rassure en disant qu'il n'y a aucun soucis et que je m'occupe de tout...de tout façon il ne reste que les photos à prendre et à ranger un petit peu. Je n'ai que ça à faire ce soir , aucun rendez-vous à part avec Georges, si je suis en retard il ne m'en voudra pas. Autant que d'autres s'amusent pendant ce temps...Elles partent pendant que je me coache mentalement pour ne pas me ridiculiser encore une fois devant cet Apollon...ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance, me connaissant…

Je prends un peu plus de temps que nécessaire pour préparer mon appareil photo ce qui me permet de regarder du coin de l'œil mon dieu vivant…Il a l'air de regarder la pièce, et de s'imprégner du décor…il doit s'allonger sur une botte de foin avec bien évidemment une pause sexy pendant que je le mitraillerai (à défaut qu'il me mitraille…) rahhhh je ne m'aide pas du tout là…

« - Tu peux t'installer s'il te plaît? On va commencer…

- Bien sur, si je me mets comme ça, ça te va? »

Et là, il s'installe de tout son long sur la botte de paille, légèrement redressé, le chapeau cachant son maxi-Eddy, une main dans ses beaux cheveux que je rêve de toucher, et un brin de paille dans la bouche ce qui lui donne un petit coté (et le mot est faible) si sexy…

Je m'éclairci la gorge pour éviter de baver… « humm oui c'est parfait, garde la pause stp. »

Je prends plusieurs clichés de lui sur différents angles, quand une idée me vint pour illustrer le mois de l'été au mieux et symboliser la chaleur…

« - Voudrais-tu prendre un sex on the beach avec moi pour donner un peu de cachet aux clichés?

- Oui si tu veux. C'est une bonne idée. Je vais les préparer. »

Je suis mon Apollon toujours en le prenant en photo en train de marcher et en train de se prendre pour Tom Cruise dans Cocktail…Il faut dire qu'il est très agile et doué de ses mains…Hummmm ses grandes mains, avec de longs doigts qui je suis sûre seraient capable de m'envoyer au paradis…Je l'imagine en train de glisser ses phalanges en moi et de titiller mon bouton de plaisir…

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva… A force de baver devant ce dieu vivant je me suis cassée la binette…Lamentablement, comme une pauvre merde, j'étais littéralement à ses pieds, si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu embrasser ses pieds nus, qui eux aussi sont parfait soit dit en passant, alors que moi je ne suis qu'une catastrophe ambulante loin d'être l'idéal féminin…

Je vois Edward s'abaisser devant moi pour m'aider à me relever… Je me mets à rougir comme une idiote tellement j'ai honte de moi. Il me fait son sourire en coin en me disant qu'il serait peut être plus sage de ne pas boire d'alcool ce soir…Je baisse le regard, me mets à mordre ma lèvre inférieure et veux m'éloigner de lui pour reprendre une certaine constance mais mon enfer personnel ne l'entend pas de cette oreille… Il me rapproche de lui délicatement mais fermement et empoigne ma taille…

« -Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu fais cette bouille là? »

Je le regarde en me demandant si c'est du lard ou du cochon, et continue à rougir de plus belle…

Il réduit la distance entre nous.

« -Tu sais ce à quoi je pense et ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis que je t'ai vu? Où le feu que tu déclenches en moi ?

- Non, explique-moi…

- Non. »

Je le regarde incrédule…Quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là? On n'était pas en train de jouer à un jeu pseudo-érotique?

« -Je vais faire mieux que ça je vais te montrer. » me murmure-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Et hop une culotte de foutue et de une…

Et là sans que je n'ai aucune emprise sur mon corps ni mon esprit, sans que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou même d'acquiescer, il prend ma main et la dirige sous son chapeau de paille où je ne peux que toucher l'expression de sa virilité tendue à son paroxysme…

Ohhhh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bien monté mon Apollon (note pour moi-même remercier Mère nature pour l'avoir si bien gâté et me permettre de jouer avec) et son coté provocateur me fait fondre et s'il continue je vais m'embraser sur place…Je maintiens son colonel et commence à lui faire une subir une douce torture de va et vient pendant qu'Edward, les yeux noirs de désir, annule l'espace entre nous et commence à m'embrasser intensément. Je réponds avidement à son baiser sans interrompre ma friction. Il gémit dans ma bouche.

Il quémande avec sa langue l'accès à ma bouche que je lui cède sans difficulté. Une danse érotique commence entre nos langues pour savoir laquelle aura le dessus sur l'autre. Tout en même temps, mon dieu vivant commence à ouvrir mon chemisier pour nicher ses mains sur mes seins pour les masser avec force et passion, je gémis de désir pour lui. Il rompt notre étreinte et ma/sa masturbation.

Je le regarde indécise.

Il me fait son adorable sourire.

« - On n'est pas vraiment à égalité là chérie, je suis nu devant toi et toi tu as beaucoup trop de vêtements à mon goût… »

Tout en me dévorant du regard, il enlève ma chemise parsemant ma peau de ses baisers, entretenant le brasier en moi…Il défait lentement mon jean et me l'ôte délicatement sans rompre notre contact visuel. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure tellement mon désir pour lui me consume. Il s'empare de mes lèvres avidement et introduit un premier doigt en moi et commence à me pomper…Je veux continuer ma torture à son égard mais il ne se laisse pas faire il s'empare de mes deux mains et me plaque contre une botte de foin. Il ajoute un autre doigt et je bouge mon bassin demandant plus de contact avec lui. Edward arrête tout doucement et il met à sa bouche ses doigts, pour me gouter…

« -Hummm tu as un goût exquis, ton nectar est un délice »

Il reprend et s'attaque à mon paquet de nerf et je sens que bientôt il va me faire parvenir à l'extase…

« - Oh oui, Edward comme ça continue….

- Jouis pour moi chérie…

- Oh ouiiiiiiiii, Edwardddddddd…. »

Je savais qu'il devait être doué avec ses doigt mais je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il l'était à ce point là…Au niveau des préliminaires c'est un véritable dieu… Edward me laisse redescendre de mon paradis des TPA tout en m'observant…

« - Tu sais que tu aurais pu me faire jouir rien qu'en te regardant avoir un orgasme? »

C'est dingue l'effet qu'il me fait rien qu'avec une phrase, je suis au bord de l'implosion…

Pour lui prouver ma gratitude, je parsème sa mâchoire, son cou, son torse de doux baisers pour descendre lentement vers sa virilité toujours dressée pour moi…

Humm à nous deux mon colonel…

Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, je commence à lécher son soldat de la base à son gland et il m'offre un beau son en retour…il gémit. Je continue ma petite gâterie en prenant la base de son sexe et ses testicules dans mes mains pendant que je suce son gland. Je recueille son liquide pré-éjaculatoire, humm qu'il est bon… Je continue ma torture et m'empare sans ménagement et avidement de son colonel pour lui offrir une fellation made in Bella…

« -Oh oui, chérie, oh oui comme ça, oh putainnnnnn….Arrête où je vais venir…(mais non, j'en ai décidé autrement je fais non de la tête) ohhhhh arggggggg Bellaaaaaaa!!!! »

Edward éjacule dans ma bouche, il est vraiment délicieux, je me relève de lui et me lèche les lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux qui sont toujours aussi noirs de désir et son soldat se manifeste pour m'informer qu'il prêt à retourner au combat …La vue de son sexe en érection me fait mouiller instantanément…

Il me ramène à lui, m'allonge sur le dos et me pénètre sauvagement…

« -Oh mon dieu, Bella tu es si serrée…si mouillée rien que pour moi…Je vais te montrer à quel point tu me plais. »

Le bout de son gland tape contre le fond de mon vagin…J'enroule mes jambes autour de lui pour lui faciliter le passage…Je sens que je vais bientôt atteindre le septième ciel. Edward est dans le même état que moi et c'est de concert que nous arrivons à la délivrance ultime…

« -Oh ouiiiiiiiii Edward, oh c'est bon Edwarddddd

- Bellllaaaaaaaaaaaa »

Epuisés nous nous endormons sur les bottes de paille dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Nous nous réveillerons le lendemain sous les yeux surpris de mes collaboratrices mais ça c'est une autre histoire…

En tout cas malgré ma poisse légendaire je peux dire que j'ai passé une excellente saint Valentin grâce à mon Apollon…

* * *

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu qu'un seul moyen de me le dire appuyer sur le bouton vert!!!**


End file.
